Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by AliciaFishy
Summary: [LWD]Casey gets pregnant with Sam's baby. Derek stands up for her. DASEY!
1. Telling Sam

Chapter 1- "Telling Sam"

A/N: So, here we are… a new story… hehe… Ok, enough …s! Umm… let's see, I've already written the ENTIRE story. But, I can always go back and change some things. So, if you people need more of something or whatever, please don't hesitate to let me know. I know I am not the perfect writer, my English grades prove that (Not that they're bad… but I don't get straight 100s… no one does…) Anyway, here is the story. I really hope you guys like it… A LOT! Hehe!

* * *

Casey walked into Derek's room, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"I need the phone, Derek."

"I'm talking to Sam." Derek said without looking at her.

"That's exactly who I need to talk to." She said walking to his desk and reaching her hand out.

"I'll bring you-" He stopped talking when he looked at her, "Casey, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Sam!"

"Here. Sam, I'll talk to you later." Derek said handing Casey the phone.

She walked back to her room and closed the door. She sat beside her bed.

"Sam?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"We need to talk."

"Ok, well we're talking."

"Yeah… see… I'm ugh…"

"Yeah…?"

"Sam, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Uhh…I said-"

"I heard you. How could you let this happen?"

"How could I let it happen? Umm… it takes two to tango."

"Well… you're the one pregnant."

"Uhh… with your baby."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"No, it's Derek's."

"WHAT?" Derek yelled from outside her door.

"Derek!" Casey ran to her door, "I can't believe you."

"Well, you said you were having my baby."

"Casey's having a baby?" Edwin asked walking up the stairs.

"Derek, I could really kill you right now. Edwin, don't say anything, understand?"

"Well, my silence has a cost."

"Derek, this is your fault. Give him what he wants." Casey yelled and slammed her door.

"Casey?" Sam asked.

"WHAT?"

"I don't think that we're ready for a baby. To be honest… I was going to tell you that I think we need a break."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, I really think we really need a break. I'm interested in someone else."

"We're having a baby! You can't leave me when I'm pregnant."

"Actually I can."

"Sam, this isn't funny!"

"I'm not joking."

"I can't deal with you right now. I'll call you back later!" She threw the phone onto her bed and began to cry. In a little over an hour, her life had gone from perfect to completely out of order.

* * *

"Casey?" Derek asked quietly knocking on the door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"I don't care." She sighed closing her book; she had read the same paragraph about twenty times and still had no idea what it said.

"Hey." He said walking in the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey."

"Do you feel like talking?"

"About?"

"Sam…"

"Oh, you mean the ass-hole who got me pregnant and then told me that he was interested in another girl and that we should take a break?"

"He said that?"

"Yeah." She sighed, laying down on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Now I don't even have anyone on my side when I tell mom and George." Casey said as tears returned to her eyes.

"I'll stand up for you."

"And say what? 'Lots of kids our age are having sex'? Thanks, but they aren't going to care, I need the guy that got me into this mess."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's chapter 1… I love reviews, but I only want them if you guys feel like giving them…

MuChO LoVeY-DoVeY LoVe

Alicia (LiLi)


	2. Being Grown Ups

Chapter 2- "Being Grown Ups"

"I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this." Casey stopped halfway down the stairs.

"Yes, you can." Derek said putting his arm around her, "I'm here, I won't let it get too stressful."

"Why do I have to tell them now? Why can't I just let them figure it out?"

"Because, you are Casey. You have to tell them now."

"Ok." She sighed heavily before proceeding down the stairs with Derek behind her. She walked into the kitchen, "Mom, George, I have to talk to you guys."

"Ok." Nora replied.

"Umm… I… ugh… I am… well, I… I'm pregnant." She finally spit out the right words.

"WHAT?" Nora asked.

"Who's the father?" George asked.

"Umm…"

"Who?" Nora yelled.

"Well…"

"Who?" Nora and George shouted in unison.

"It's me." Derek said walking up to Casey and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"WHAT?" Nora asked in shock.

"Way to go, Der- ugh, I mean, bad, bad Derek." George replied looking at Nora.

"I thought you two hated each other." Nora said quietly.

"That was just a ploy, so you wouldn't know about the sex." Derek grinned.

"DEREK!" Casey shouted.

"Just telling them how it is." He smiled.

Nora stared on as the two bickered, "Both of you go upstairs. George and I need to talk."

Casey and Derek walked up the stairs.

"Where did that come from?" Casey asked, hitting Derek's arm.

"What?"  
"Saying that we slept together and that you are the father…"

"Well, I just wanted to stand up for you. You were panicking."

"Well, now you've just twisted the situation more."  
"I saved your butt."

"You made them think that we had sex!"

"Casey, I was just trying to help. You could respect that."

"Whatever, I'll go along with it… but you are acting really weird, like you actually care about me."

"Umm… well, what Sam did was pretty low. So, I just feel sorry for you."

"CASEY! DEREK!" Nora called up the stairs.

They ran down the stairs and looked at George and Nora.

"So we discussed the possibilities and we decided that if you two are old enough to do grown up things, then you are old enough to live like grown ups." Nora said looking at them.

"Huh?" Casey asked.

"We mean that you guys are going to have an apartment." George said looking between the two.

"Like, live by ourselves?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Nora said.

"How?" Casey asked in shock.

"Well, we will pay half of all the bills, you will have to get jobs to pay the rest and to get groceries."

"Oh my gosh." Casey said quietly.


	3. The Apartment

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 3- "The Apartment"

"George, we're crazy. We can't just let them live in an apartment."

"We have to let them be responsible. It's not like they're moving out of the country. They are going to be in Hilltop Apartments. It's 4 miles from here. They're going to be fine."

"I know. It's just so hard to let them go."

* * *

Casey was in her room putting stuff into boxes when Nora walked in.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey, mom."

"Are you guys taking your bed or Derek's?"

"What? We're taking bo-" She stopped when she realized that they could only take one bed, they had to pretend like they were together, if Nora knew they had lied, they'd just be in more trouble. "I'm not sure, I'll go ask him." Casey picked herself up off the floor and walked to Derek's room. "Derek."

"Casey." He said, looking up from a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Is your bed comfortable?"

"What?"

"I'm tying to decide whose bed we're taking to the apartment."

"Well, try it out. I like my bed. It's bigger than yours."

Casey lied down on Derek's bed, "Your bed is comfortable, but you need new sheets."

"I have some that I got for Christmas a few years ago."

"Ok. Let me see them." She replied, sitting up.

Derek looked around the room, "As soon as I find them, I'll bring them to you."

"Ok." She laughed and left the room. She walked back into her room and looked at her mother, "Derek's bed, if he can find some better sheets."

"Ok, do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine." She sighed as her mother left and she started packing again. About twenty minutes later Derek walked in.

"I found the sheets." He smiled, holding up a package, "I remembered why I never used these…" He took the sheets out and held them up.

"Spiderman?" Casey giggled.

"Well, I was like twelve. My Aunt Gretchen bought them." He said making a funny face.

"Your old sheets will do."

"Alright." She thought he was going to leave, so she got back to packing, "Hey, Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry that I caused all this drama."

"Thanks. Just let me ask right now. Are you sure you want to get into this? I mean, being the baby's dad is a huge responsibility."

"I know, I wouldn't have volunteered if I wasn't sure."

"Ok."

"Casey, I love you. We'll see you Friday night." Nora said hugging Casey, "You two be careful with my car."

"Yes ma'am."

Casey and Derek watched Nora and George walk down the hall, when they saw them turn the corner they walked inside.

"So, what do we do now?" Derek asked her.

"I don't know…" Casey was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." He smiled. He walked to the door and opened it to see a woman and a little girl.

"Hi, I hope I'm not intruding, but we saw you moving in and Kristina wanted to say hello." The woman said.

"Hey." The little girl smiled, waving at Derek. Casey walked up behind him.

"Hi." Casey grinned.

"I'm Alexis and this is Kristina." The woman said, pointing to the little curly haired red head with glasses.

"I'm Casey and this is Derek."

"Nice to meet you."

"We would invite you in, but it's kind of a mess with all the boxes." Casey said, looking around.

"Oh, no problem. If you guys need anything we're right across the hall." Alexis pointed across the hall.

"Ok, same here." Casey smiled.

"All right, well, I better go back over there, but we'll see you later."

"Ok, thanks for coming over." Casey and Derek closed the door.

"Let's unpack." Casey said looking at Derek.

"All right."

* * *

hehe! 


	4. The Fight

Chapter 4- "The Fight"

"I'll sleep on the couch." Casey said taking a pillow off the bed.

"I can't let you sleep on the couch. I'll sleep on the couch." Derek said taking the pillow from her.

"I can't kick you out of your bed."

"Well, you are the pregnant one, you deserve a real bed."

"But, you stood up for me, you deserve the bed."

"Why don't we both sleep in the bed?"

"Well… that would be kind of weird…"

"Why? Everybody thinks we're having a baby together, we might as well be sleeping in the same bed."

"I guess you're right. But, we're just sharing the bed, no…"

"Duh!"

"Ok, I was just saying…"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"I'm taking a shower." She walked to her dresser and pulled out a cami and a pair of pajama bottoms. She opened her top draw and grabbed a thong. When she turned around, Derek was getting in bed in just his boxers.

"Derek, is that all your sleeping in?"

"Yeah. You have a problem with that?"

"Well…"

"Casey, go shower." Derek said covering up.

"Fine."

When Casey got into bed, Derek was asleep. She lay there for a little while and still couldn't sleep so she turned on the lamp and grabbed a book. She was on chapter two when Derek's arm flopped onto her chest. She looked at him. He was asleep. She took his arm and put it back beside him. She read a little more before Derek turned and his leg landed across both of hers.

"Derek, move your leg." She said, but he didn't budge, "DEREK!" She yelled.

"Huh?" He replied, not moving.

"Get your leg off of me!"

He turned over and fell back asleep, his leg safely on his side of the bed. Casey turned off the lamp and tried to sleep. She finally fell asleep, but was awoken an hour later by Derek getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked groggily.

"I have to pee."

"Oh." She said and fell back asleep.

Casey woke up the next morning and heard the shower. She sat up and walked to her dresser. She found some clothes and threw her hair up. She walked into the living room and saw Derek putting on his shoes.

"Morning." She smiled grabbing her shoes and sitting next to him.

"Hey, you about ready to go?" He asked.

Derek parked Nora's car in the school parking lot.

"You ready?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok. We meet at your locker after school."

"Alright." They got out of the car and walked into the school. Casey went to her locker and saw Emily. Derek walked off.

"So, what's up?" Emily asked, "Did you talk to Sam?"

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it now." Casey replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, but…" Emily said pointing behind Casey.

She turned around and saw Sam walking over.

"Casey." Sam said walking up to her.

"What do you want?"

"I tried to call you last night and you weren't home, where were you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about…"

"The baby?" Casey asked.

"Well, yeah. You know, there are other options. You don't have to keep it."

"Sam, leave Casey alone!" Derek yelled walking up behind them.

"What? Why should I? She's my girlfriend."

"Actually, I do believe you told her that you were interested in someone else."

"Since when is it your business what I told Casey?"

"Since she was crying on my shoulder yesterday afternoon."

"Hey, you guys, stop fighting." Casey said breaking in.

"Come on, Casey, let's go talk." Sam said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of her." Derek warned.

"No." Sam replied and began to walk off, dragging Casey with him.

Derek grabbed Casey from Sam and then punched Sam. The next thing Casey knew Sam and Derek were fighting.

"Oh my gosh!" Casey said in shock.

A teacher came out in the hall and broke them up.

"Paul, I need to talk." Casey said walking into Paul's office.

"As usual." He sighed.

"So, I'm pregnant with Sam's baby, only Sam said that he doesn't want to be involved. When I was telling my parents, Derek randomly walked in and said that he was the baby's father and then mom and George made us get an apartment. But then today Sam was like you have other options and then Derek was like leave her alone and then Sam grabbed me and then they got in a fight."

"So, Derek is sticking up for you?"

"He says he feels sorry for me."

"Well, you should think about how you feel about him…"

"Ok, well I better get going. Thank you, Paul." Casey turned around and walked out of his office.

"Any time." He sighed as she closed the door.

Casey went about her day as if nothing was different. Derek had detention for a week and Emily had agreed to take her home for the time being.

Casey walked into the apartment with groceries in her arms; Emily had taken her by the grocery store. She put everything away and realized that she had forgotten paper towels. She ran across the hall and knocked on the door. Alexis answered a moment later.

"Hey Casey." She smiled

"Hey Alexis… I was wondering if I could buy a roll of paper towels…"

"You can't buy them. But, I have a roll you can have."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't have it any other way. You can come in."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" Alexis smiled.

Casey walked in and looked around. Her apartment sure did look a lot less boring than theirs.

"So, how are things going with your apartment?" Alexis asked.

"It's pretty lame." Casey giggled.

"I know what you mean. It took a while for us to get used to it. Kristina was used to a big house…" Alexis trailed off.

"Yeah…" Casey was curious about Alexis's situation, but thought it would be rude to ask.

"Her dad left me…" Alexis said slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"Enough talk about me. What's the deal with you and Derek?"

Casey started laughing at Alexis's bluntness. "Are you sure you want to hear the whole twisted story?"

"If you are willing to share."

"Well, Derek is my… stepbrother. I was dating his best friend and well… I got pregnant. Sam, the dad, doesn't want anything to do with it. Derek stood up and told our parents that it was his. And now we're here…"

"Wow. So, he's in love with you?"

"No. Derek is so not in love with me…"

"Ok, let me go get those paper towels…"

Alexis returned a moment later with a roll of paper towels in her hand.

"Thank you so much. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it… I'll see you later, Casey."

"Bye, Alexis." Casey walked back to her apartment and started on dinner.


	5. Derek's Lap

Chapter 5- "Derek's Lap"

A/N: it's not long, but I lOve ya'll PLEASE REVIEW!

Casey was just finishing dinner when Derek walked in.

"It smells good in here."

"I cooked." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"So, how was detention?"

"An hour and a half with Sam? Oh, the joy." Derek said sarcastically as he walked into the kitchen, "How was your day?" He asked her.

"Interesting. I talked to Alexis."

"Really? What'd she have to say?"

"Oh, did you know that she is a single mom?"

"Oh cool." He said taking the spoon out of her hand and tasting the spaghetti sauce, "This is good." He said to her.

"Thanks… get some plates."

"Alright." He grabbed two plates; he handed one to Casey and kept one for himself.

"Ok, let's eat." They both fixed their plates and walked into the living room. They sat on the couch.

"Casey, this is really good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Cas, about the Sam thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… I'm really sorry that I made it more dramatic."

"Thanks for sticking up for me. He is so stupid."

"I know."

"He was like, 'you don't have to keep it. There are other options.' Does he really think that I didn't know that? Seriously, I understand my options and have really been thinking about it."

"I know. It's a big decision."

"But now everything is screwed up. If I keep the baby, it screws you over. But, can I really live with myself if I get rid of my baby?" Casey said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Casey, it's not going to screw me over. I'll love the baby as if it were my own. Ok?" Derek set his plate on the coffee table and put his arms around Casey.

"I feel so stupid. How could I let myself get pregnant and then, let you mess up your future by jumping into the ring with me?"

"Hey, don't feel stupid. Everyone makes mistakes. But, me jumping in there and standing up for you was not a mistake. I have not messed up my future, I've possibly added a baby to it, but I haven't messed it up. Plus, it's kinda cool living in an apartment."

"Maybe your right…" Casey sighed setting her plate down beside Derek's and laying her head on his lap, "Living with you really isn't that bad. You make me feel special."

* * *

Casey woke up a few hours later, still on Derek's lap. He was asleep also. She got up quietly and cleaned up their plates. She washed the dishes and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. She hopped in the shower and was in the middle of washing her hair when the bathroom door opened.

"Derek?"

"Yeah. I'll be just a second, I have to pee. Stay in there."

"Ok…" She said and Derek hurried about his business.

"I'm out." He said closing the door.

She sighed and rinsed her hair.


	6. Babysitting and Dinner

Chapter 6 "Babysitting and Dinner"

The week went by pretty quick; Derek and Casey were in a routine: He stayed after for detention, she went home and cooked, and they ate when he got home. But Friday was different; Nora and George were coming over. They needed to see how Derek and Casey were doing. If the apartment was clean, if money seemed to be being used responsibly, and if Derek and Casey were getting along. Surprisingly, they hadn't been fighting. Thursday night they discussed how they were going to play off the whole 'we're in a relationship' kind of thing. They decided that the best thing would be giddy smiles, to hold hands while they were showing Nora and George around and Derek would occasionally slip his arm around her. They figured that this wouldn't take it overboard, but it wouldn't make them look bogus either. Casey was cooking chicken parmesan. Derek would be getting home about thirty minutes before Nora and George got there. Casey was boiling the water for the pasta when someone knocked at the door. She ran over and opened the door. She was surprised to see Alexis and Kristina.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey, Casey." Kristina said waving up at her.

"Hey, Kristina."

"Casey, I have a huge favor to ask."

"Ok?"

"Can you watch Kristina for an hour?"

"Well…" Casey sighed, "Just an hour?"

"If that." Alexis replied, pleadingly.

"Ok." Casey smiled.

Kristina was sitting on the couch watching Cinderella when Derek got home. He looked at her and smiled slightly. Casey walked out and saw his face.

"Hey." She smiled at him, "I'm watching her. Alexis should be here in like fifteen minutes."

"All right. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah…"

Casey and Derek walked into the kitchen.

"So, Sam thinks we're together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's kind of crazy. We were sitting in detention and Ms. Crawford came in and was like we need your new address. I told her that it was your address too and she was like should we inform the middle school so your siblings are set and I was like no, it's just Casey and me."

"Oh my gosh."

"You should have seen his face!"

"Ok, wow."

"Casey! The movie's over." Kristina yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Well, we'll just have to figure something out." Casey said picking up the little girl.

"We can watch Cartoon Network!"

"Oh, We can, can we?"

"Yep." Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Well, I bet that is your mommy." Casey said walking to the door, the little girl still on her hip. She opened the door and was glad to see Alexis.

"Thank you so much, Casey. I owe you. Can I bring you some money later?"

"Oh, please. It wasn't even an hour."

"Well, I need to do something. I'll figure it out later, I better get her home and feed her." Alexis smiled, "I'll see you later."

"All right, bye."

Casey and Derek quickly tidied up the apartment and were sitting on the couch when George and Nora arrived. Derek opened the door and let them in.

"Hey. How are you two doing?"

"Good." Casey said standing up, "Do you want the tour or the food first."

"Let's have the tour."

Casey and Derek showed Nora and George around and when they were in the bedroom, Derek stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed but eased when she realized it was just to convince their parent's.

"So, you guys ready to eat?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." George replied.

They all walked back into the kitchen. Derek grabbed the plates. They all sat in the living room, since they didn't have a dining room table yet. Casey and Derek sat beside each other on the floor and let Nora and George sit on the couch.

"So how is school going?" George asked.

"Ok." Casey sighed.

"Ok?" Nora looked at Casey, surprised.

"Well… there were a few things that stressed me, but we only have to go until Wednesday."

"Derek, you better be watching out for her." George said looking at his son.

"Oh, he is. Derek has actually been really great…"

"Bask in the joy of the relationship while you have it. Because, sleeping in or going to bed early doesn't exist when there's a little one crying." Nora said to the two of them.

"Yes ma'am." Derek said smiling at Casey.

They were all silent for lack of anything else to say. When Nora and George started to pick at their food, Casey stood up.

"Are you guys done?" She asked.

"Yeah." Nora and George replied.

Casey and Derek took the plates into the kitchen. They quickly cleaned everything up and walked back into the living room.

"Alright, George and I were talking and we decided that since you have school until Wednesday, we will pay all the bills this month and you guys can get jobs after school's out. Try and save your money though, because next month you pay half."

"Thank you so much. We love you guys." Casey said, excitedly.

"Well, we better get out of here, we're going to owe the babysitter a fortune by the time we get home." George joked.

Casey and Derek said goodbye to their parents and stared at each other.

"Well, that went… ugh…" Casey searched for the word.

"Insanely well. Kind of awkward, yet awesome at the same time." He filled in for her.

"We're so great together." She grinned mischievously.

"You ain't never lying."

"Derek, do you realize that you just told me that I am always lying?"


	7. Scary Movie

Chapter 7 "Scary Movie"

"Casey. We have to go. We're going to be late…" Derek said as he walked into the bedroom to see Casey on the bed with all her blue jeans spread out around her.

"I can't go." She sighed looking up at him.

"Why not? I made reservations like weeks ago."

"My pants don't fit. I've been wearing shorts and track pants now that we don't have school, but my jeans don't fit."

"Casey, surely you have something that fits."

"I'm too fat." Casey said as tears formed in her eyes.

"You are NOT fat." Derek replied, sitting beside her on the bed and bringing her into a hug, "We don't have to go out to eat. I can go pick up some food."  
"But, we have had this planned."

"It'd be more fun to sit here and eat then have to worry about being proper."

"Maybe your right…"

"The point of tonight was to have a good time. Right?"

"Yeah."

"It will save us money, anyway."

"I need to go shopping tomorrow, I need clothes, my guess is that I'm going to get fatter and fatter." Casey sighed.

"You aren't fat. You aren't going to get fat either. You're pregnant; it gives you an excuse to eat whatever you want. But if you really want to go shopping…"

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Cas."

"Derek… why did we have to get a scary movie?" Casey asked, putting the blanket over her. She was sitting in Derek's lap because no matter how cheesy a scary movie was, it still freaked her out.

"Because it was The Ring 2 or Steel Magnolias and I don't like chick flicks."

"Gosh, I'm going to have nightmares."

"Well, I'll save you from the big bad monsters."

When it got to the scene with Samara in the bathtub, Casey grabbed onto Derek, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is it over? Is it over?" She shrieked into his neck.

Her hot breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. She lifted her head so that her forehead rested on his. Their eyes met and they could taste each other's breath. He put his hand on the back of her neck. She started to lean in when the phone rang. She immediately jumped off of him and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She answered quickly.

"Hey, Casey, what's up?" Emily asked.

"Derek and I are watching The Ring 2."

"But you hate scary movies."

"I know…" She sighed.

"Is it ok if you take a break? I wanted to tell you about my date with Greg."

"Umm… sure." Casey replied, "Derek, I'm going in the bedroom to talk to Emily. I'll be back."

Derek just sighed as she walked out of the room.


	8. Lifetime

Chapter 8 - "Lifetime"

Derek walked into the bedroom and saw Casey sprawled across the bed. She was so peaceful when she slept. Her right hand was gently laid across her stomach. Her sweatpants were riding a little low and her shirt was up a little, revealing her bellybutton.

"Cas, you look beautiful even pregnant." He whispered.

He quickly got ready for bed and moved Casey over just enough to give him room to get in the bed. He turned off the light and got in beside her. Casey turned and wrapped her arms around him, "Night, Derek." She said in her sleep.

"Goodnight." He smiled and put his arm around her.

Casey woke up a few hours later with sweat pouring off of her. "OH MY GOD." She panted.

"What?" Derek jumped to alert.

"I just had a dream, about us."

"Ok…"

"Well, we were lying on the bed and then… and then…" She stopped and realized that she could not tell Derek that she had just had a sex dream about him, "I don't remember."

"Oh." He sighed as Casey let go of him and rolled over.

"Goodnight, Derek."

"Night."

He lay there and was positive that sleep was not going to come back to him. He looked at the clock. 4:58. He rolled out of the bed, walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the refrigerator. He then turned on the TV and skimmed through the channels. There was absolutely nothing on. He turned it onto some Lifetime movie. About an hour later Casey walked in.

"Derek, what are you watching?"

"Shh…" He sighed, not looking up.

Casey walked over and sat beside him. "I love this movie." She said gabbing his drink and taking a sip.

"Shh… I'm trying to watch it." He took the drink out of her hand and drank the rest of it, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe she gave away her baby!"

Casey just stared at him.

"Yeah, ok… so maybe Mom at Sixteen wasn't a great movie choice." Derek said giving her an apologetic look.

"No, don't worry… I'm going to be a mom at fifteen."

"I'm sorry, Cas. But, hey, you aren't trying to hide and say that your mom is the baby's mom."

"Yeah, but I am lying about who the father is." She said, turning her head.

"You're right." He said quietly, "I'm not the baby's father."

"Oh, Derek, I didn't mean it like that…"

"You have to understand that I'm not just saying this to get you out of trouble. I'm dead serious about it. I want to be the baby's dad. If you don't want me here…"

"No. Look, I really love you for doing this."

"Yeah, well see, Cas, that's the difference…"

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well, I mean…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Never mind." He sighed and walked out of the room. Casey got up and walked after him. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Derek…" She tried to open the door but it was locked, "Come on. Let's talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked as tears streamed down his face.

"What is bothering you?"

"If you haven't realized by now, I guess I really suck."

"Look, you have to tell me how you feel, you can't just assume I'm going to figure it out, because guess what… I'm probably not. If we are going to raise a baby together, we have to trust each other."

"I trust you. I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"How you'll react if I tell you."

Casey felt her stomach turn and immediately felt queasy, "Derek, I'm about to puke. Let me in."

Derek sprung from the floor and opened the door. Casey ran to the toilet. Derek stood behind her and held her hair back as she threw up. When she was done she leaned backwards into him.

"You ok?" He asked.

She nodded her head and looked into his eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Well… that's what we were arguing about."

"Oh." She sighed because she didn't have the energy to ask him what was up.

"You want to go lie down?"

"I don't feel like getting up."

"I'll carry you." He said picking her up. He took her to the bed and laid her down, "You want some water?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright. One sec."

He ran and made her a glass of water, but when he came back she was asleep. He set it on her bedside table and covered her up.


	9. Love?

A/N: Yea... so I have a computer! yay me! LOL! So, I know this story pretty much sucks now... but there's only one chapter after this... but, if I get enough convincing I'll keep it going and just incorporate more stuff. Whatever the case, REVIE please. I'm really scared that I'm going to lose my job today... so please make me happy...

Chapter 9- "Love?"

Later that morning, Casey woke up and looked at the clock: 11:01. Derek was already at work. She got out of bed and took a quick shower, found some clothes and walked over to Alexis's. She knocked quietly in case Kristina was asleep.

"Hey." Alexis smiled opening the door.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Not a lot. Come on in."

Casey walked in the door and sat down on the couch, she had been babysitting Kristina while Alexis was at work since she got out of school.

"Oh, Casey… I was going through some boxes this morning, and I found my maternity clothes. I was wondering if you'd like them, because I have absolutely no use for them now."

"I actually really do need some. My jeans don't even fit anymore… it would make Derek extremely happy if we didn't have to buy me a whole new wardrobe that I could only wear for a couple of months."

"Ok, it's these boxes right here. You can look through them while you're here if you want."

"Alright. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. Thanks for babysitting."

Casey went and checked on Kristina after Alexis left. She was sound asleep. Casey went back into the living room and started to look through the boxes. The phone rang a few minutes later.

"Hello?" Casey answered.

"Hey, Casey. What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Oh, looking through some boxes of maternity clothes that Alexis gave me." She giggled.

"Oh really? So, you don't have to go shopping?"

"Well, I don't know if I'd go as far as to say that."

"Ok… I get my paycheck today, so we have to take out money for the bills. But, you can use babysitting money. I should have enough to pay the bills."

"Aww!"

"Casey!" Kristina hollered from her bedroom.

"Coming." Casey jumped off the couch and walked into Kristina's room, phone still to her ear.

"Who's on the phone?" Kristina asked sitting up in her bed.

"Derek."

"Huh?" Derek asked, confused.

"I want to talk to him!" Kristina yelled excitedly.

"Derek, Kristina wants to talk to you."

"Alright." He replied.

Casey handed the phone to Kristina.

"DEREK!"

"Hey!"

"What are you doing?" She asked as she smiled at Casey.

"I'm at work…"

"Derek, will you come see me when you get off?"

"Sure…"

"Alright, bye. I love you, Derek." She exclaimed and handed the phone back to Casey, "I wanna watch cartoons."

"Ok." Casey said picking up the little girl. "Derek, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and hung up the phone. Did she really love Derek? Well, she knew she loved him, but why did it make her feel giddy every time he told her that he loved her. Was it because she wanted him to love her? Like, be IN love with her?

"Casey! Cartoons!" Kristina said anxiously, snapping Casey out of her trance.

"Oh yeah… sorry." Casey said walking into the living room.

"You're silly, Casey."

"Really? Well, I heard that silly people tickle little girls named Kristina…" Casey smiled and started to tickle her.

"Stop… you aren't really silly… let's watch cartoons."

"Ok, ok." She set the little girl down and turned the TV to nickelodeon

"Thanks."

Kristina sat on the floor right in front of the TV.

"Are you hungry?" Casey asked, but Kristina didn't look up. So, Casey walked over and stood in front of her.

"Heeeeeeeey! I can't see…" She whined.

"Are you hungry?"

"I want some macaroni and cheese."

"Alright." Casey went into the kitchen and cooked Kristina's lunch. Her mind kept wandering to Derek. She gave Kristina the macaroni and cheese and a glass of milk. Then she picked up the phone and dialed Derek's cell phone.

Derek was putting CDs on the shelf when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He set the Jennifer Lopez CD on the shelf and quickly pulled his phone out. He wasn't supposed to answer his cell phone during the day. He almost hit the ignore button, until he saw that it was Casey.

"Hey, Cas, can I call you on the work phone? I'm not supposed to be on this." He said answering the phone.

"Yeah."

"All right." He hung up the phone and stashed it back in his pocket. He grabbed the cordless off his belt and dialed the number from memory.

"Hello." Casey answered cheerfully.

"You sound happy."

"I have been sitting here thinking."

"About?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it's kind of complicated… umm… I… ugh… I…" she stopped talking and looked around the room as though it would help her tell Derek.

"What is it?"

"I need you to buy me some q-tips." She blurted.


	10. Oreos and Peanut Butter

Chapter 10

"You need q-tips?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, Cas. I'll buy you some q-tips…"

"Thanks…"

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Kristina jumped up.

"We have a visitor!" She exclaimed.

"We do…" Casey smiled. She walked to the door and looked out the peephole. She opened the door to reveal Derek.

"DEREK!" Kristina yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Kristina." He smiled.

"Come on in." Casey giggled.

Derek walked in and set Kristina down.

"So, what's up?" Derek asked, looking at Casey.

"Nothing. Kristina was watching cartoons. I was just chilling."

"Well, now you have someone to talk to."

"Casey, can I watch Care Bears?" Kristina asked looking at the two of them.

"Yes." Casey said. She grabbed the movie and stuck it in the VCR. "There you go."

Kristina took her spot on the floor. Casey and Derek sat on the couch.

"So, how was work?" She asked.

"Same old same old."

"Awesome."

"I got your q-tips."

Casey's face immediately turned red, "Oh, ugh… thanks."

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked feeling her forehead and her cheeks.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" She said slightly pulling away, she felt her face grow hotter from his touch.

"Ok, whatever you say."

"Thanks." She replied, biting her lip.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Chinese." She smiled.

Casey loaded her plate with egg rolls, fried rice, and sesame chicken. She sat down next to Derek on the couch. She took a big mouth full of fried rice and saw Derek looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She suddenly felt self-conscious. She set her plate on the coffee table and forced hr mouth to swallow.

"I'm not hungry."

"But you gotta eat."

"I feel sick…"

"Casey…"

"Derek, I'll eat later. I'm just not hungry."

"Ok…" He gave in, "I'm just saying it because I care about you."

"I know."

_Actually, you have no idea._ He thought. He really needed to tell her how he felt; he just couldn't find the right words to explain to her.

"I'm going to bed." She said quietly as she stood up. She went into the bedroom and changed into a nightgown.

Derek tried to eat but he had lost his appetite. He sat his plate on the coffee table and sprawled across the couch. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

Casey realized how hungry she was about ten minutes after she lay down. She walked into the living room and saw Derek asleep on the couch. She went in the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets. She couldn't find anything that sounded good. She thought about what would be good.

"OREO'S AND PEANUT BUTTER!" She exclaimed. The only problem was that they didn't have either item. She looked around for the car keys. She wasn't legally allowed to drive and she didn't want to bother Derek so she quietly slipped into some clothes and left the apartment.

A/N: yea.. so this is the last chap. on this comp... i'll have to rewrite the rest... :-(


	11. The Truth

**A/N: Ok… so yea, you guys hate me now, I know. I took a really long time to do anything with this story and I'm really sorry… I think I may need a helper. You know someone who can push me to write and help me when I get stuck. So just let me know if you're up for it. ****Oh, and this chapter has a lot of language… so yea…**

**Chapter 11 – "The Truth"**

--

As Casey opened the door, Derek spun around. He had been pacing for a good thirty minutes.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" He exclaimed.

"I went to the store," she said as she smiled up at him, "I wanted some Oreos and peanut butter."

"Cas, I've been worried sick about you. You don't have your license. What if you had wrecked? I wouldn't have even known, because you didn't think to wake me and have me drive to the store."

"But, you looked so cute while you were sleeping."

"Don't even try those little sweet talking comments with me, they do not work," he said, looking at her angrily.

"Derek! I'm not a little kid. If I want to go to the damn grocery store, then fuck, I'm going to go."

"I'm not saying you're a little kid, but…" he started.

"Yea, yea, I know. I'm supposed to think of the baby, right? Well, I'm tired of thinking of this stupid baby!" She hollered as she went into the bedroom and turned on the TV.

Derek walked in after her and sat down beside her on the bed.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," she said. She didn't bother looking away from the television.

Derek reached over her and grabbed the remote, "Tough shit," he said as he turned off the TV. "I'll sit here all night and wait for you to talk to me."

"You're such an ass hole," She snarled.

"What's with your cuss words tonight?" He asked, even though he knew it was completely off subject.

She looked at him and sighed, "I don't know. I guess being around you so much has rubbed off on me," she smiled slightly.

"Oh, look at that, a smile. That's the Casey I know."

"Yea, except that I'm not the Casey that you know; I'm completely different. I'm pregnant with some ass hole's kid and I'm still in fucking high school. Derek, I'm not Casey anymore," she said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Derek quickly put his arms around her, "You most certainly are the Casey that I know. You're amazing. Everything about you is amazing," he smiled.

"Except for the fact that I'm a fat ass and no guy is going to want me when I look like this," she exclaimed.

"That's not true."

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Well, it's not true. I mean, I know of this one guy. He totally wants you, no matter how you look. He thinks you're beautiful. He wants you bad, Casey," Derek said, shakily.

"What? Who? Huh? Are you talking about Sam? Because, he so does not count at all."

"No, it's not Sam. Just don't worry about it. You probably don't like the guy like that anyway."

"Derek, who the fuck are you talking about?" she asked, determined to get the answer out of him.

He just looked at her and bit his lip.

"Derek Venturi!" She began, staring into his eyes; she noticed that he nodded his head. "What the fuck was that? A head nod?"

"Casey, it's pretty damn obvious," he said.

She starred at him obviously confused, "Just tell me," she whispered.

Derek didn't say anything; he simply leaned into her and kissed her very gently on the lips.

The realization hit Casey like a ton of bricks. She smiled at him and kissed him deeply on the lips.

When they pulled away they were both in shock.

"Wait a second, how long have you felt this way?" Casey asked.

"Umm… for quite a while now," he replied, shyly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked.

"Because, I was terrified that you didn't feel the same way and that it would just ruin everything."

"Well, no, it actually makes things a lot simpler," she smiled as she kissed him again.

--

**A/N: yes, short chapter… I know. But, I have to go to bed. I promise to write some more. I leave for California on Tuesday… so I promise to bring a notebook and pens and write on the plane and stuff. I will try to write another chapter and have it posted before I leave. But seriously guys, email me if you want to help me with stuff… please:D**


	12. The End

A/N: I'm not even going to throw out any excuses. You hate me.

But, I still have terrible writer's block on this fucking story. Gah!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own LWD? Well, I don't!

--

Chapter 12

Casey woke up the next morning, feeling incredibly tired. She knew she was up late with Derek the night before. She smiled and snuggled closer to his naked form. Yes, last night had been great. It was everything Casey had wanted. Derek made her feel so happy inside, and not just physically. Casey's phone began to ring a moment later, she sat up and answered it.

She could hear muffled sobs on the other end.

"Hello?" she asked, nervously.

"Casey," Alexis's voice came through.

"Alexis, what's wrong?"

"It's Kristina. She fell off the couch this morning. I… I need someone to come up here to General Hospital."

"We'll be right there," Casey replied.

She closed her phone and quickly shook Derek awake.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. We have to get to the hospital," Casey stammered.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's not me. It's Kristina. Come on and get dressed; we have to get up there."

--

Sixteen minutes later, Casey and Derek rushed over to Alexis in the waiting room.

"I think she's going to be okay," Alexis cried as she hugged Casey.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

"She fell off the couch, and it knocked her out.

They sat in the waiting room for about twenty minutes before the doctor came in. He told them that Kristina was going to be fine, but that they were going to keep her overnight just to monitor her. Right before the doctor walked away, Casey's water broke.

"Oh my gosh!" she hollered.

The doctor looked at her and hollered for a nurse.

A few minutes later, Casey found herself in a labor and delivery room. Derek was in shock next to her, "I didn't even realize that we were getting close to time," he said quietly.

"I thought about it last night, but then… well, you know," she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her right before another contraction started.

--

Casey laid in the hospital bed, holding her beautiful baby girl, Anna Catherine Venturi. Derek was sitting next to her on the bed staring at the baby.

"You know, she kind of looks like you," Casey smiled.

"Yeah, that's kind of weird, but she does."

"This is so perfect."

"I love you," Derek said as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I love you too," she grinned.

--

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing**

--

A/N: and for right now, this is the end.

My friend, Heather is working on a sequel… I'll let you guys know about that. Sorry to keep y'all waiting so long for this little piece of shit chapter…


End file.
